geometry_dash_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation G: Real Final Blow
Operation G: Final Blow Information On the 6th of September, SpringOnee started work on Operation G: Final blow, This is a third-party franchise made after the update of 2.6 Plot Intro JGirl looks at her guards and says, "If you can't do the job properly I will." She then picks up a bag of diamonds, "Look after the prisoners while I finish the job." She then heads out of the prison and goes on a train to The Toxic Factory. Negotiation Table She meets with an unknown person, They go into a small break room to make a deal with The stranger, The stranger says "You came?" JGirl replies with "I did, are we here to make a deal or not?" JGirl pulls out the bag of diamonds and grins, The stranger counts the diamonds and looks back at her, The stranger says "Okay, What do you need" Can't Hide Raincoat and SpringThreee are playing Machina when they see a wall being built inside the level right in front of them, SpringThreee quickly pauses the level and turns on Noclip for both of them, He unpauses the level and and continues to fly through it, They complete the level and see who did it, They see a cat icon from a distance and see JGirl. Raincoat and SpringThreee runs away from her, but not before seeing a skull icon standing right in front of them, JGirl looks at them and asks, "Do you even know why i'm doing this?" Raincoat looks at her and says "Why?" JGirl smiles and says, "Do you have any idea how powerful the Community is? If I control it, I'd have a following in the MILLIONS, and to do that, I need to get rid of the ones that try to stop me, Or could get the word out. Which means YOU" Raincoat prepares an attack, But SpringThreee just uses a Teleport Hack to escape. Jailbreak SpringThree teleports Raincoat to The original jail, Raincoat asks "What are we doing here?" He responds with, "We're here to stop her, Obviously." Raincoat looks at SpringThreee confused, "But what does that have to do with the prison?" Raincoat asks, SpringThreee looks at him and smiles. "I have more than one friend you know." They go inside the prison and see two guards: BrianBoy2008 and epicGamer2, They quickly Teleport them into an empty jail cell and tell the prisoners to go after JGirl, They release them all. Fight! JGirl storms into the prison and looks at Raincoat and SpringThreee, She says, "This time you're not getting away." She tries to spike SpringThreee, but he dodges it and throws a spike back. She lunged forward, quicklsliding towards Raincoat, coming closer and closer. Then she threw her spike in attempt to stab Raincoat, but his reflex kicked in and he ducked, trying to prepare another attack. JGirl threw a spike at Raincoat again, And Raincoat quickly dodged it, SpringThree threw a block at her and it slightly hit. She soon recovered and attacked back hard. She was very strong, so he jumped back and dashed forward with my sword straight out infront of me. Raincoat attempted to spike her, but she went into mini mode and used a block on Raincoat. “Ow!” Raincoat yelled, hobbling to recover. He soon healed, and he dashed forward, grabbing her and pushing her down. She let out a cry and disappeared through a teleportation portal, SpringThreee looked around and asked where JGirl went, Raincoat replied saying "She teleported away. If we find her, She'll have an army. So we'll have to gather the prisoners." Final blow Raincoat told SpringThreee to find the army and gather them at Topalia City and prepare. SpringThreee leaves and tries to find the other prisoners, Raincoat goes to Topalia City and prepares for JGirl. SpringThree brings all the prisoners to Topalia city, And JGirl shows with her army as well. The armies were very close behind their leaders now, waiting for a signal. Raincoat continued to stare; JGirl started advancing. Raincoat looked at SpringThreee and decided to charge, JGirl charged as well, Explosions everywhere. Raincoat continued to fight, Throwing spikes everywhere, And lots of explosion effects. Some of the army icons and prisoners were retreating, But Raincoat and SpringThreee continued fighting. Sweat stung their eyes like tiny vipers, dripping down from his face. All around was nothing but a blur of color and motion. Raincoat, tired, ran to JGirl delivering an attack, She dodged it. Then, Raincoat teleported behind JGirl, too fast for her to even see. She staggered back, not knowing where he had gone. She bumped me and turned around, but SpringThreee pounded the top of her and she fell over, terrified. She stood up, preparing herself, but she was too slow and Raincoat threw a half block at her. JGirl fell harshly, crashing against the ground. JGirl tried to prepare an attack, But SpringThreee used a speedhack on her, And the blow propelled her and she crashed into a building wall. Staggering, she stood up, but dropped, and said "y-you can't beat me" Raincoat looked at her and said "I already did." and he threw a spike at her and she exploded. Ending SpingThreee looks at Raincoat and says, "You son of a gun, You did it again." and walks back to Geometry dash where they stayed. Credits The credits roll, Playing Homesick Soundtrack The songs for Operation G: Final Blow * Imperfect Cicada * Mystery Sax MacLeod * Machina Arson * Hero (encore) Cicada * Pi TheSupermarioBros2 * Breaking Point Cicada * Before the world dies cicada * Tau HDSQ * Homesick Cicada Trivia * The whole series has 1 villain. * SpringOnee makes a secret appearance in every movie * This is the last Movie in the Operation G trilogy Category:Story